1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices such as set forth in JP-A-11-101992 are widely used in the display units of mobile telephones and the like electronic equipment. When used as the display unit of a mobile telephone, for instance, they will display a wide variety images, including manufacturer logos and particular patterns, etc., on the standby and other screens.
In recent years, higher levels of design have been required of electronic equipment. Regarding mobile telephones, for example, proposals have been made to raise the design level of the equipment as a whole, including the display unit, by enabling not only display of images on the standby screen, but also display of such images when the power is turned off. In that case, a display unit possessing extensive power of expression would be needed in order to display images also when the power is off.
However, in liquid crystal display devices of the related art such as set forth in JP-A-11-101992, nothing is displayed when the power is turned off. To display images on the liquid crystal display device's display unit, it is necessary to drive the device with the power on. Therefore, extensive expression such as any image could be displayed while the power is off cannot be realized.